bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MOF: Mei i Osa 2
Po południu przyszedł czas na etap czwarty. Jak już wspomniałam wziełam Pita i Ami do mojej nieco dziwnej cioci by ich wystylizowała za darmochexD. Weszliśmy do sklepu a tak jak zawsze pełno ludziów więc powiedziałam Pitowi i Ami by zazcekali a ja znajdę ciocię, i nie myliłam się była tam gdzie zawsze. -Elooo Ciociu!-zawołałam bo ledwo ją widziałam z tego tłumu -Ha?-Ciocia się odwruciła i spojżała w tył a tam stałam ja-ALEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ciocia wrzeszcząc na cały sklep jakieś dziwne rzeczy podbiegła do mnie. -Też się cieszę, że cię widzę ciociu, ale mam bardzo ważną misję do wykonania-powiedziałam cicho -Misja?! A no tak! UWAGA!!!!!!!!!!! Sklep zamknięty wynocha z tąd widzimy się jutro papa!-wywaliła wszystkich za drzwi -To są Ami i Piter moi towarzysze-powiedziałam -Ojojoj jaki ten chłopczyk śliczniutki-powiedziała ciocia i podewszy do Pitera zaczełą go miziać po policzkach-i jaka śliczna dziewczynka-zrobiła to samo z Ami -Dosyć Ciociu bo ich zawstydzisz-powiedziałam z lekką irytacją -THX-powiedzieli równocześnie - O co kaman dzieciaki? -Mamy do zrobienia ważną misję ale przyda nam się pomoc specjalistki, potrzebujemy abyś nas wystylizowała, szczegulnie Ami jej nie może nikt poznać, będzie najbliżej Osy i Mei-powiedziałam -Okej, Aniu choć ze mną-powiedziała Cioicia i Ami zrobiła to jak na rozkaz i siedziały tam jakieś2 godziny aż zaczełam się martwić rzeby się nie pozabijały ale Ciocia właśnie w tym momęcie wyszła z pokoju. -Zrobiłam co w mojej mocy-powiedziałajak w jakimś filmie -Hey-Ami wyszła za nią i była śliczna i nie do poznania to musze przyznać, miała ścięte włoski dodatkiem była grzywka i to bardzo świetnie pasowało do jej cery i paczałków. -Piter... bo ci much wleci-powiedziałam bo Piter miał otwartą japę na pół metra -Hihih-zaśmiała się Ami -A teraz ty chłopcze-powiedziała ciocia -A może Alexy pierwsza?-zapytał niepewnie -A co boisz się???-zapytałam z szatańskim uśmiechem -Nie! Nigdy!-powiedział Piter-No może troszeczkę.......-w tym momęcie cioia zaciągłą go tam za ucho i oni też tam troszeczkę siedzieli a my w tym czasie wziełyśmy sie za wybur strojów i po 30 minutach wyszedł Piter z Ciocią niewiedząc co się dzieje bo my z Ami ze śmiechu leżałym=śmy na podłodze. -Hihihihi Ciociu masz prawdziwy talent-powiedziałam - O taaaaak ciociu hihihi-dodała Ami -Co wam?AAAA!-Ale Piter miał odrzut gdy się zobaczył wyglądał jak jakiś francuski kucharz twarzą a jak jakaś niezdara całą resztą. Więc trzeba mu było znaleść ubrania i się za to zabrali kiedy ciocia wzieła mnie i po kilku minutch byliśmy już gotowi. Live is Great! -Oki spadajmy do tej restauracji-powiedział Piter -włąśnie!!-dodała Ami gdy nagle zachamowała -Co jest?-spytałam -A-a-ale jak my tam wejdziem skoro napewno mają tam ochrone i prawdziwą obsłge i przadziwych klientów??-zapytała Ami -To proste-powiedziałam -To restauracja mojego wójka-dodał Piter-on już o wszystkim wie i się przyszykował czyli od 20:00 cała restauracja jest nasza -Alex extra-powiedziałyśmy z Ami Po kilku godzinnych przygotowaniach byliśmy gotowi na 19:59, szczerze mówiąc udało nam się. Okej ja zaczynam. -Witam państwa Majkę i Oskara w czym mogę służyć?-zapytałam innym głosem, głosem włąścicielki -Zamawialiśmy stolik razem z przyjaciółmi-powiedział Osa -A rzeczywiście proszę do środka-Weszliśmy i Mei i Osa myśleli że to zamknięta restauracja albo że źle trafili gdy usiedli przy stoliku- Zaraz przyśle kelnerkę -Alexy nieźle-powiedział Piter widząc że weszłam-ale mamy problem jedyne co umiem gotować to jajecznica -To rzaden problem-Ami wzieła Menu i wywaliła z foli i wstawiła kartke z napisem "Główne Danie: Jajecznica."- Tadam a teraz przepraszam idę kelnerować-powiedziała Ami wychodząc -Dzień dobry oto menu-powiedziała Amipodając Menu Mei i Osie -Przepraszam a jest coś oprucz jajecznicy?-zapytała Mei -Byłoby ale niema bo kucharzowi się niechce..pozatym skoro jest was 2 a nie 4 to się obejdziecie-powiedziała Ami -Ha? Ale skąd Pani wie że miała być nas 4?-zapytała Mei -O_O-pomyślała Ami-Ponieważ zostawili list że nie dadzą rady gdyż Panią Ami boli burzuch -Acha....więc jajecznica x2-powiedział Osa -Muwisz i masz...To znaczy Tak i dziękuje-Ami poszła do nas -Super Ami!!!-powiedziałam-Jak mistrzyni^^ -Dziękuje, dziękuje ma się ten talent^^-powiedziała Ami -Piter jajecznica i chleb-powiedziałam i Piter to zrobił przy okazji włożył do bułki pierścionek i do jajecznicy każdej z osób karteczki. Ami wziełapotrawy i zaniosła na stół. -Smacznego!-powiedziała Ami-Faza 4 zakończona teraz faza 5 zależy od Oska-powiedziała Ami -Mniam^^-powiedziała Mei-tylko smakuje troche papierem-powiedziała tak ponieważ zjadła katreczkę od Pitera a my ze śmiechu o mało nie rozwaliliśmy całej roboty. -Ha?-Osek zauważył kartkę na której pisało"Faza 5 należy do cb xD i ps. Pierścionek w bułeczce"Osa natychmiast załapał o co kaman. -Coś się stało Oski?-zapytała Mei -Nie tylko...-zobaczył że Mei sięga po bułeczkę więc szybko wzioł ją jej z przed nosa-Mniam-ugryzł bułke prawie dławiąc się pierścionkiem -Ołkejjjj-powiedziała Mei i dokończyła jajecznicę -Majka?-zapytał Osa -Tak Oski? -Chciałem ci to powiedzieć już dawno ale nie wiedziałem jak, teraz jednak wiem że kocham cię i uczynisz mi tę zaszczyt i będziesz moją dziewczyną-powiedział Osa wkładając Mei pierścionek -Ohh Oski ja ciebie też^^- Mei i Osa się kiss a czując blusa Ami i Piter zrobili to samo xD -Faza 5 ukończona -powiedziała cała nasza trójka kiedy wparaowali Osa i Mei do kuchni -O! Tu jest moje jajko-powiedziała Ami-Już więcej tak nie rób o! chej co tu robicie? -Właśnie jaeczko!-dobiegłam do Ami i jej jajka -To cud!-Piter do nas dołączył -Wiecie co?-powiedziała Mei -Ha? -Czasami niewiecie jak chciałabym was.....-wstrzymaliśmy oddech-wyściskać THX^^-Mei nas uściskała i tak samo Osa - Iżyli długo i szczęśliwie-powiedziałam do łyżki- DOBRANOC KOCHANI!-wyszłam z lokalu -ha?!-powiedzieli wszyscy ździwnieli -Idziecie czy nie!-dobiegłmój głos i wszyscy dołączyli potem każdy poszedł do domku i poszliśmy w kimono KONIEC... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Masters Of Football